CCD imaging components and CMOS imaging components are used widely in camera device, to meet the requirements of miniaturization and good performance of the imaging components, a wide-angle lens assembly with good optical characteristic, thin profile, and high luminous flux (namely, F number or Fno) is needed.
Japanese patent publication No. 2015-072424 discloses an imaging lens assembly including five lenses. However, as the shape of the second lens is inadequate, the optical parameters of the imaging lens assembly are as follow: Fno=2.25, 2ω≦74.6°, and TTL/IH≧1.517. In other words, the imaging lens assembly cannot meet the requirement of wide view angle, thin profile and high luminous flux.
Japanese patent publication No. 2015-060171 discloses another imaging lens assembly also including five lenses. However, as the shape of the first lens, the second lens and the third lens are inadequate ,the optical parameters of the imaging lens assembly are as follow: Fno=2.25 and 2ω≦75.6° 7. As can be seen, the imaging lens assembly also cannot meet the requirement of wide view angle, thin profile and high luminous flux.
Accordingly, an improved imaging lens assembly which can overcome the disadvantages described above is desired.